


let me show you (all the ways that I love you)

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Subspace, soft boys in love, soft dom Riku, soft subby Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Sora deserved to have every inch of his skin kissed and caressed by Riku for hours, and to Riku, there was no greater pleasure than giving Sora that.(or: the first time that Sora slips into subspace.)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 98





	let me show you (all the ways that I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with more soft smut...
> 
> Thank you to mousapelli for the beta!!!

The sunlight was soft and honey-gold filtering between the see-through drapes, the Corona summer air wrapped pleasantly warm around both of them, and Sora was on his back, his body an open invitation for Riku to caress and to kiss and to feel his sun-warmed skin under Riku’s calloused fingers. 

They’d lost their clothes long ago, but Riku was determined to take it slow today. Lately, he’d been trying to convince Sora that sometimes having patience and taking things slow paid off in the end, and Sora, in turn, was learning to be content to let Riku kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until they were both so turned on that one touch would send them over the edge. Sora still had his ways to get Riku to speed up if he really wanted to, but today everything was slow and gentle, just like the sunlight dancing across the walls of their bedroom. Everything about this moment just made Riku feel serene and happy to take his time.

After all, Sora deserved to have every inch of his skin kissed and caressed by Riku for hours, and to Riku, there was no greater pleasure than giving Sora that.

There was something…different about today, though. Riku couldn’t quite explain it, it was just a feeling he had. There was something almost shy about Sora, in the way he tipped his head back for Riku to suck little hickies across his collarbones, in the way his voice was soft when he muttered Riku’s name. 

He clung to Riku, fingers digging into the skin of Riku’s waist, which wasn’t new per se, but there was a kind of desperation to it that Riku hadn’t seen in Sora for a while. Not since the days after their return from Quadratum when Sora’s eyes followed Riku everywhere, and he often trailed after Riku into the kitchen when Riku just wanted to get a glass of water, or when he’d taken up the habit of lingering outside the bathroom when Riku showered.

Riku pulled back to look at him, slightly tilting his head in thought.

Sora had his eyes closed, his head turned sideways with his cheek slowly rubbing against the pillow like a kitten. At the loss of so much skin-on-skin contact, Sora let out a little pitiful whiny sound and slowly blinked up at Riku.

Riku’s breath caught in his throat. Sora’s eyes were dark and hazy, and he was looking at Riku so intently and pleadingly that Riku’s heart skipped three entire beats.

“Sora?” he asked softly, afraid if he spoke up too loudly the spell between them would be broken. “Are you okay?”

Sora nodded, keeping eye-contact for a second before his gaze shifted to the ceiling. He seemed to want to say something, opened his mouth, then closed it again. The flush on his cheeks spread lower, onto his neck and chest. Slowly, he dropped his arms to the sheets, elbows bent and fingers slowly twisting into the cotton silk next to his shoulders. There was something in his entire demeanour, something soft and vulnerable and a little insecure, that sent a full-body shiver through Riku.

“Do you want me to stop?” Riku asked, just in case.

Sora shook his head, his mouth a stubborn line.

This was also new. Sora was usually very vocal during sex, not shy about saying what he wanted and how he wanted it. Riku hadn’t seen this side of Sora in bed before. But Sora was like a guitar that Riku had spent his whole life trying to learn how to play, and the connection between them was now stronger than ever. This was just a new song, something _exciting_ that Riku wanted to get to the bottom of.

And after all, it was _Sora_ who had taught Riku to follow his heart, and his heart always led him to Sora in the end. This was no different.

He bent down to kiss Sora again, slowly, to give Sora all the time to change his mind if he somehow _did_ want to stop, but Sora let out a content low mewl and sank back into the sheets. Riku caged him in from all sides, his knees on the outside of Sora’s hips, his hands sliding into Sora’s hair to tug a little and to tilt Sora’s head back for a better angle.

Sora _let_ him, and the little moans he kept letting out told Riku that he _liked_ it. 

They’d both figured out over the past months that sex could be different depending on the mood they were in. They’d moved from rubbing together shyly when their make-outs turned steamier to hand jobs when they became a little less shy and a little more confident, and every time they had sex, Riku felt a little more relaxed, a little bolder. With every moan that Sora let out, with every time Sora spread his thighs for him so willingly, with every time Sora reached out to touch Riku with a glint in his eye.

Riku liked to think he’d gotten more comfortable in letting himself go when he was with Sora, and he _knew_ Sora was comfortable letting Riku in on what was arguably the most vulnerable side of him. They’d gotten to the stage where it was so _easy_ to let their walls down and allow themselves to act on what they wanted, both in and out of bed.

Not to mention that Riku was good at reading Sora, at interpreting the signals Sora was sending him, either subconsciously or consciously. He took great pleasure in it.

And there was a part of him, well hidden, but oh so very _there_ , that really liked that Sora trusted him so much. That there were parts of Sora that only _he_ got to see. And he didn’t have to be a gummi scientist to figure out that the way Sora was acting now, letting go like this, was a silent plea for Riku to take control.

So yeah, Riku was used to different dynamics during sex. During times when Sora was feeling sad or insecure, he’d cling to Riku and his kisses would be slow, and he’d blush and get a little bashful. And sometimes Riku wasn’t feeling himself so much, and then it was like a switch flipped in Sora and he’d be so gentle when he kissed Riku and stroked him while murmuring praises in Riku’s ear.

But mostly, Sora had become quite content to lie back against the pillows and let Riku do most of the work. That worked out fine because Riku _loved_ making sure Sora felt safe and loved and taken care of.

This was sort of like that, but… _more_ somehow, with Sora’s body all soft and docile, surrendering himself completely to their kiss. 

This submissiveness in Sora sent a thrill of power underneath Riku’s skin, amplifying all of his senses. Not a power to hurt—he would _never_ , not again—but a power to make Sora feel so good that pleasure was all he knew.

It was scary, this realisation. Riku deepened their kiss to mask his sudden spell of insecurity. To soothe both himself and Sora, he started continuing his earlier ministrations, tracing his lips to the pulse point in Sora’s neck, nipping and licking as he went.

And Sora… Sora reacted so _beautifully_ , sighing and arching his neck to bring himself closer to Riku’s touch. Riku brought his hands to Sora’s sides, gently pressing him back down. He didn’t miss the shiver that went through Sora when he did so.

It was…almost overwhelming to see Sora like this. To feel him react to Riku’s every touch, to know that he _wanted_ it, every sign pointing to yes, even when Sora didn’t say it out loud.

Riku moved his mouth to a specific point just below Sora’s left ear, where he knew Sora was sensitive, and he sucked— _hard_ —and kept Sora pressed down when he predictably tried to thrust up. 

“Stay still,” Riku said firmly, and wow, where did that come from? He’d never told Sora no in bed, but… 

But then Sora did, he _stayed still_ and when Riku pulled back Sora was looking at him, dark and trusting and he whispered Riku’s name, and his hands curled into the pillow next to his face and he looked… He looked _beautiful_.

At this display of utter submission, Riku felt his stomach curl hotly, pleasure rolling through him like a tidal wave, sweeping away everything in its wake.

_I did that. I said ‘stay still’ and he just…_

There were so many feelings here that Riku didn’t know where to begin to unravel them. He was breathing just as hard as Sora was, and they were looking at each other, and something unspoken passed between them. It went deeper than the way their hearts were connected, deeper even than the Dream Eater link. It was the knowledge that Sora, even though he must also be confused by what was happening, really wanted this.

 _Make me feel good_.

Sora didn’t say it out loud, but Riku heard it anyway.

So he nodded once, bending down to capture Sora’s lips once in a deep, possessive kiss, before sitting back again. An idea was starting to form in his mind.

Sora was regarding him watchfully, and Riku could see him trembling with the effort not to thrust his hips up, his eyes wide and bright, his smooth skin radiant in the golden sunlight, his cock straining against his stomach.

Riku reached out to stroke alongside the underside with one finger, listening to the hiss Sora let out through parted, kiss-swollen lips. Riku realised with a shiver that like this, he held all the power, and they both knew it. And—he was sure he was reading the signs right—they both _liked_ it.

Riku sat back across Sora’s thighs, bringing both his hands to Sora’s waist, rubbing his thumbs in little circles, pressing hard enough to leave red fingerprints across the sensitive skin. Sora’s eyes were hazy and his pupils dilated, like he was miles away, even though he was looking back at Riku. His cheeks were flushed, his lips red and swollen.

Riku looked at Sora for so long that Sora started to squirm under the attention, but when Riku narrowed his eyes, he stilled again, clearly remembering Riku’s earlier command.

“Good,” Riku said, and Sora… Sora _lit up_.

That was new, too. Okay, well, not _new_ per se in general, but definitely new in this situation. Riku allowed himself a half-grin. This knowledge was going to come in handy.

Just when he could see that Sora was barely able to keep still anymore, so turned on even from Riku touching his waist and _looking_ at him that Riku saw a bead of precum dripping onto his stomach, Riku inhaled deeply, gathering his courage.

“Touch yourself.”

Sora’s eyes grew impossibly wider, his breath catching in his chest. To sort of lighten the command, Riku smiled at him encouragingly, tightening his grip on Sora’s waist for a second. 

Sora nodded. He moved his right arm, taking himself in hand and began to stroke eagerly.

“Slower,” Riku said, and Sora slowed down immediately. “Really feel it. Every stroke. Count them in your head.”

Sora was so wet now, spreading precum over the head with every stroke, that the squelching sounds of his movements were loud like thunderclaps in Riku’s ears. Sora was going much slower than he would usually touch himself—Riku knew because he knew the exact rhythm Sora preferred. The knowledge that Sora was following his command was… _hot_. 

Riku felt his cheeks heating up at the sight of Sora like this, at the words that were forming in his mouth, threatening to spill from his lips. He let them. “That’s good, Sora. Just like that. Doesn’t it feel good to go so slow? The longer you hold out, the better it’ll feel in the end.”

Tears pooled in the corners Sora’s eyes, but he kept his pace steady.

“Good boy. You’re doing so well.”

At the praise, Sora smiled timidly through his tears, and suddenly all of this was so much, too much, and arousal and love and devotion all bubbled over the edges of Riku’s self like he was _glowing_ with it. He looked down at himself, half expecting light or darkness to spill from his skin with how overwhelmed he felt. But it was just him.

When he looked up again, he saw and felt the shiver in Sora’s hips, the way he thrust up minimally into his hand, chasing his release. 

But Riku didn’t want this to be over yet.

“Loosen your hand.”

Sora didn’t even protest, he didn’t even whine or plead or moan. He just. Did it. Riku saw his fingers unfurl lightly, and he stroked up and down with what Riku knew would be a tantalising grip.

A thrill ran through Riku unlike anything he’d ever felt, and he reached down to touch himself as well—just a few strokes, just some much-needed friction to take the edge off. 

He watched Sora pause his movements to _look_ , eyes wide and so intense that Riku was mesmerised in return. It wasn’t just the power Sora had unwittingly given him, and that Riku had carefully taken with both hands to keep safe in his heart. it was the utter trust in Sora’s gaze that had come with it. It was the way all of this made Riku feel; cherished, powerful, protective. Confident.

“Don’t stop,” Riku told Sora, his voice a raspy whisper. “Keep touching yourself.”

It was Sora _obeying_ him, moving his hand again, slow and loose, the utter thrill that came with seeing Sora so… _submissive_. 

They were both stroking themselves now, and Riku matched Sora’s slow pace. Their gazes locked—Sora’s tear-filled and full of trust, Riku’s eager and watchful.

“A little firmer now,” Riku whispered roughly, watching Sora tighten his hand and tightening his own hand in turn. “You’re doing so well.”

He could let Sora come like this, he realised. Letting Sora touch himself, telling him how fast and how firm. He could control the exact moment Sora would orgasm. And Sora… Sora who had the power to stop this at any time, but he wouldn’t because he’d just given Riku this power over him willingly, because he _wanted_ this, too.

Sora’s breathing came faster, every exhale dissolving into a meek little moan. He was close again.

Riku took his hand off his cock and said, “Stop. Let go.”

Sora stilled his hand. There were two, three counts and then he brought his hand to his side, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was trembling, so close to the edge but willingly backing off just because Riku had told him to do so. 

There was something in that action, in Sora stopping even though he had been so close, that made Riku feel _powerful_ like never before.

“Riku…” Sora gasped, the first word he’d said in a long time. “Please…” 

“Shhh,” Riku hushed gently, leaning down to kiss him as a reward.

“I was good…wasn’t I?” 

“Yes,” Riku muttered against Sora’s lips, brushing away the tears that spilt over his cheeks. “You were so good. You did amazing.”

“Riku…” Sora said weakly between kisses. “Riku…”

“Hush. I’ll give you what you want.”

Riku licked Sora’s lips, and then he brought his hands up to swipe his thumbs over Sora’s nipples, the way Sora always loved. He wondered if Sora would be able to keep from squirming, and he _was_ though only barely.

“I think you deserve a reward. You’ve been so good.”

Watching Sora touch himself was fantastic. Riku touching Sora himself was even better. 

So he lined himself up with Sora and grabbed both of them in his right hand. Sora cried out, and his arms came up around Riku. But Riku didn’t want to tell him what to do anymore. Now, he just wanted this cathartic release both of them had been craving.

Sora’s cries dissolved into quiet sobs, and Riku felt himself twitch at the sound.

Riku didn’t know why _he_ felt overwhelmed. By all means, he should’ve been in control, and he _was_ , he felt he was, it was just all so much. The trust Sora placed in him, the way their cocks slid together, their feelings electric in the air between them like a Thunder spell. Riku squeezed the heads together, sliding himself into that tight circle of heat of his hand, over Sora’s cock. Sora pulsed against his fingers, and he moaned again, and then he choked out Riku’s name and Riku saw _stars_. 

Vaguely he was aware Sora was coming, his whole body taut and twitching, high-pitched sounds loud between them, hot fluid smearing over Riku’s hand, and Riku came with him. It was all he could do to remain upright; he couldn’t remember ever coming this hard, not even the first time he’d had sex with Sora. 

After, they were beyond messy, the puddle of their mixed come on Sora’s stomach, Riku’s hand sticky and wet. But none of that mattered when he peeled open his eyes after long seconds of letting the ringing noise in his ears fade away and he saw and heard Sora crying.

“Oh, Sora… Sora, don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m sorry. It’s okay.”

Riku rolled off Sora, onto his side, and gathered Sora into his arms. Heedless of the mess between them and the come on his hand, he wrapped his arms around Sora so tightly he could swear he heard something crack.

“Shhh… it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m sorry if that was too much.”

Sora’s breathing was loud and hot against Riku’s chest, sobs wrecking his lithe frame, but he still tried to speak.

“No, no,” Sora gasped brokenly, pulling back to look at Riku, his eyes blue and red-rimmed, his hair sticking out in every direction. “I liked it.”

“Oh,” Riku exhaled, full of relief. All he’d wanted was to take care of Sora and to make Sora feel good, and Sora’s confirmation that it had been what he’d wanted made him tighten his arms around Sora, burying his face in Sora’s sweaty hair to inhale and swallow down the sliver of guilt in his throat. “I’m glad. I’d hoped.”

Sora shook with another sob or an aftershock, but he continued talking. “I felt all floaty. I don’t know why I’m crying, but I’m not sad. I promise.”

At that confession, Riku was surprised to feel the hot prickle of tears in his own eyes and his throat, and it was only Sora’s scent that kept him grounded. Riku, too, had been in a completely different mindset during whatever had just happened, and in the wake of it, he felt shaky and a little empty. He just wanted to cuddle with Sora, to feel he was really okay.

With every heartbeat, Riku felt himself come back to earth a little more, with every time he carded his fingers through Sora’s hair, with every subconsciously synchronised breath.

“I love you so much, Sora,” Riku said with tears in his voice, the words weak and trembling. “So, so much.”

“I love you too, Riku.” Sora was starting to move again as well, nuzzling his face a little into Riku’s skin, hands sliding up and down Riku’s sweaty back.

“So that was really okay?” Riku asked. “You can tell me if it was too much. I _want_ you to tell me if it was too much.”

“No,” Sora said firmly, pressing a kiss between Riku’s pecs before pulling back to look him in the eye. “I really liked it. _Really_ liked it. Everything in my head was just…soft and hazy. There were no racing thoughts, no distractions. There was just you. What you told me to do. The way you made me feel. I just felt…so _safe_ , Riku. It was so nice.” 

Riku didn’t know what to respond to that, so he brushed his lips against Sora’s in a warm, chaste kiss for comfort. Sora melted a little further into his arms, rolling them over so he was lying half on top of Riku.

“We’re gonna have to shower,” Riku said gently, even though getting up right now was not number one on his priority list. Touching Sora was.

“I want a bath,” Sora said, and Riku could hear the pout in his voice. “With bubbles.”

“Okay. Yes. A bath sounds nice,” Riku agreed, fingers gently kneading into the back of Sora’s neck. “You gotta get up for a bath, though.”

“Don’t wanna,” Sora mumbled, tightening his hold on Riku. “Five more minutes.”

Riku pressed his thumb into Sora’s neck very lightly, just to feel the reassuring drum of his pulse. Sora must be listening to his heartbeat as well, his ear pressed against Riku’s chest. Riku wondered if they were really in tune. That was a nice thought.

Sora sighed deeply, happily. “And I wanna cuddle more after. And I wanna wear your T-shirt. And I want pancakes.”

Riku chuckled. “Anything else, your highness?”

Sora was quiet for a few long moments before clearing his throat. “Can you… Can you call me a good boy again?”

Riku froze for just a second before a warm, languid feeling spread all throughout his body. He pushed down the little surge of embarrassment and smiled instead. “You’re my good boy, Sora.”

“Riku…” Sora shivered. “I’m yours. Only yours.”

When both of their heartbeats were fully back to normal, and Riku felt like himself again, he sat up, gently pushing Sora back. “Bath?”

Sora nodded, clambering off the bed after Riku. “Hey, Riku?”

“Hmmm?” When Riku turned back to face him, Sora put his hand to Riku’s chest, right over his heart.

“I love you. No one makes me feel the way you do.”

Riku smiled and covered Sora’s hand with his own. 

“Same, Sora.” Riku wondered if he would ever be able to show Sora all the ways he loved him. How deeply his feelings ran, how strong they were ever since he’d fully accepted them. But he would try. In everything and anything, he would try. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :D


End file.
